Woman of the waste
by Asukalover88
Summary: A virus has killed and mutanted most of the world and the anime girls with guest shots and young girl will band together to fight against deadly monsters, bloodthirsty gangs and crazy cult lunatics.
1. Newbie

Author's Chapter Notes: 

This is some off the wall idea I had I'm jus' posting to see if it gets off the ground. It has a lot of female characters from DV8, Final fantasy, Evangelion, Burst angel, and more. This story will have yuri subtext, sex and more disturbing stuff stuff. 

Talking/_Thinking_

Enjoy or find something else

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A semi-truck known as the "Red Rose" sped down a broken street of a random city forgotten by time and riddened with mutants. It had been five years since the spread of the virus that had halfed the worlds population. Only outposts and cult commune lay spread out across the land, ran by murderous gangs and crazies. "The waste" as it was known by the survivors was a dog eat dog world and for one young girl this was becoming very clear. 

"What are you looking at bitch?" Paine snapped ravenously as she stared down a girl sitting across from her. The red head looked away as Paine's bio-mechanical eyes focused and unfocused on her cute face.

"N-nothing." The young girl stammered as Paine lifted her slick, high-powerful, sniper rifle to her lap. The girl's lower lip trembled as a short, cropped black-haired girl to her left leaned in quietly.

"BANG!" Yuffie screamed into the girl's ear as Tifa and Selphie giggled in unision on each side of Paine. The girl closed her watery eyes as she brought her knees up to her chest. 

"Leave her alone Yuffie, I remembered your first time encounter with muties when we found you, you couldn't stop crying and pissing yourself for three days, Shit, we were ready to feed ya' to the fucking things." Paine's face twisted into a snarl-like smile as she looked to Tifa to her right. 

"You bitch!" Yuffie immediately cocked out her wrist as a blade slid into her hand. 

"Do we always have to fight when we have guests?" Selphie sighed boredly with her head down, drawing her chromo 9mm from it holder and pointed at Yuffie's head.

"Shut your faces were getting a beep on Burn's group!" Quistis barked viciously as she sat at comm-link controls listening to Burn's report.

"Did they find anyone?" Yuffie asked carelessly, lowering her blade as Selphie folded her piece back into her holster.

"Muties, they lost dasha, everyone else is ok... Hold on." Qusitis fingers typed at lightning speed as the computer tried zooming in at the other unit. Red dots filled her screen around Burn's group as Qusitis tilted her head and her ear folded out to a small dish.

"Trouble." Quistis steeled her face to the control screen as the red dots grew in numbers.

"Their fine." Yuffie cracked her knuckles as Paine locked and loaded, knowing better. Qusitis's face twisted as her dish disappeared back in her ear and she turned on the speakers. A woman screamed orders as gunshots fired off continuiously in the background, until screeches filled the rest of the feed. Selphie looked to Yuffie and Tifa's downed face's as Paine laughed.

"Their dead Paine!" Selphie raised her voice as Tifa slowly looked up to the front of the truck.

"Lulu." Tifa whispered softly.

"Report to post, Burn's group is wasted and we got a stray." Lulu the leader ordered back to Quiz as she continued to watch the road ahead of her.

"The splits only six way's now." Paine sneered playfully as her finger's caressed the barrel of her scope. The others shrugged silently as the checked gear in case.

"I'm I doing alright?" The cyborg girl plugged in the driver seat asked nervously as she spared a glance to Lulu. 

"Fine, just drive." Lulu's brows forced down as she stared out the window, shutting out the cute blue haired, red eyed�girl.

_"Ivana going to be pissed."_

"I hate these NNR's, (New Nerv Reborn) to human for me." Paine moaned conditionally as her strange eyes looked coldly across to the clean, healthy, girl again. 

"So what do you think we'll get for her?" Yuffie asked offhandly as she leaned her head into Selphie 's arm and landed it in her lap, looking at Paine.

"Some ammo would be nice." Paine explained simply as she watched the new girl's reaction. The eye's flashed back and fore between the battle-hardened girls as they talked like she was'in even here. 

"Y-your going to trade me for bullets?" The red head tried to get a hold of her speech as Selphie and Yuffie snickered.

"Yeah, or food, we'll have to see." Paine leaned up and over into the short red haired girls face, licking her lips. Paine's pupils flashed different colors as the metal outline reflected the girls face.

"Maybe we'll get to keep her, she is kinda hot, Ice likes hot." Yuffie smiled slyly as her leg shook up and down. Selphie stared down at Yuffie as she raced her fingers through the other girls short hair. 

"Maybe." Yuffie flipped over quickly as she dug her mouth into Selphie 's firm belly. The short brown haired girl squirmed lovingly as Yuffie attacked her exposed belly-button with a vicious tongue. The girl looked strangely at the two touching each other as if they enjoy it. Paine leered even more as she watched the confusion in the scared girls eye started to grow.

"Selphie, Yuffie cut it out til' we get back or I'll get quiz back here." Tifa threatened lightly as Qusitis grinned without taking her eye's off the screen."Hey 331, how long til we reach post?" Paine hollered to driver, frowning Rei hated being called by her serial number, Ice had gave her the name and she wanted to scream it. 

_"My name is Rei!" _

Hurt, she felt nothing built in her eye's as she stared out the window.

"37 minutes." Rei reported swiftly as she barreled the fully armored semi-truck down the street.

"Good time for a nap." Paine leaned on Tifa's shoulder and closed her strange eyes. Yuffie and Selphie leaned against each other and dozed off. 

"It's up to you." Tifa mentioned as the big chested girl half-smiled and leaned on Paine and passed out. The girl sniffled aloud as she watched the others doze off with the hellhole right outside, "The waste" was no place for a girl like her she had to decide, be stock trade or become one of them?

_"Do it!"_

A voice ordered inside her mind as her eye's fell on the sleeping girls each napping peacefully as they cuddled with each other, maybe this is the only way to stay alive out here. 

"I'm Gem and I want to join." Gem whispered harshly as she stared at Tifa. Tifa eye's opened as she bumped Paine in the face, causing her metal eye's flashed open. 

"Prove it." Tifa worded silent as she knew Gem would understand.

"I'M Gem, AND I WANT TO JOIN!" Gem screamed viciously as she jumped up. 

"Let's see how bad." Paine launched up and pushed her in Selphie and Yuffie knocking them off the bench to the floor. Cluster fucked, Selphie went out instantly as Yuffie and Gem landed on top of her, Gem twisted and turned with Yuffie as she patted yuffie and found what she wanted. 

"God fucking damnit!" Yuffie's hand slung in and out of her jacket as the barrel pressed into Gem's forehead. Yuffie froze as she heard Paine's safety click off, she knew perfectly well the gray-haired girl's rifle was pointed at her. 

"You ice my meal ticket, I ice you like the fucking rag-licking bitch you are." Paine threatened calmly as her metal eye focused in right between Yuffie's eye's. Yuffie looked back to Gem with pure surprise as Gem held a blade pointed right to her neck.

"WHO the fuck are you people?" Gem yelled as she pressed harder drawing a trickle of blood. Yuffie and Paine pulled up their weapons as Lulu sighed up front. 

"We're Angels." Lulu spoke up as she cracked her neck, next to Rei driving calmly. Gem's sight jumped to the others as they stopped to her watch what she'd do next. Gem froze as her neck whimpered. 

"Ice is going to love her." Paine grinned anxiously as Gem dropped the blade. The rain came pissing down 15 minutes out from post as the "Red rose" pulled up to a walled off mansion's front gate.

"Yeah?" A sharp voice asked from the black speaker box as Rei cranked down the heavy metal window with ease and answered.

"It's us Asuka." Rei reported as she up looked up at the over head camera. 

"Welcome home Rei." Asuka retorted girlishly as the gates opened. Rei smiled brightly as she stormed up the driveway and halted at the front of the large brick building. 

"Get up and out." Lulu ordered swiftly as she stepped out first into the pouring rain. The heavy metal ramp in the rear dropped down as Paine, Tifa and Yuffie filed out, followed by Gem as the group turned back.

"What?" Gem asked nervously as the group looked past her.

"_You_ knocked her out, _you_ carry her in." Paine snapped meanly as she lifted her rifle onto her shoulder continued to walk to the mansion.

"Hot, not smart." Yuffie grunted distastefully as she spit on the wet ground and followed Paine to the mansion. Gem looked back into the truck as Selphie lay neatly on the floor, unconscious. Tifa looked up to Gem and turned to the mansion and started walking.

_"DO IT!"_

The strange voice demanded again as a lightning struck close by.

"Damn it!" Gem's lip's slipped as the girls froze for a second. Gem 180'ed as she raced back up the wet the ramp and slung Selphie 's unconscious body over her shoulder. At the mansion doors two figures stood in the doorway. A tall, short brown haired girl in a white outfit, and a skinny, long red haired girl in a tight red body suit. 

"Hey Paine." The brown haired girl greeted as Paine grunted by her. Asuka looked up smiling as she didn't get anything, not even a glance. 

"Selphie 's out." Yuffie stood in the door, directing Yuna to the truck as Tifa pushed her into Paine's wake.

"Yuna..." Tifa smiled knowingly as she looked back out the door. The truck closed up as Gem carried Selphie on her shoulder to the door through the pouring rain.

"Quiz?" Qusitis's eye's never come up from her I-pod as she passed in the door, rain running down her glasses. Yuna sighed as she looked up to find Lulu in the door, staring coldly at her, water draining down her whole body.

"Sorry." Yuna looked down at the floor submittingly as she dare not meet Lulu's piercing glare.

"Do not help her, explain to her how we run things, and don't clean her up until the others get down there, I'm sure the girls will like it." Lulu demanded swiftly, smirking as she watched Gem fall in the mud and dropping Selphie . 

"Understood." Yuna nodded to the floor as Gem steadied herself and continued carrying Selphie 's limp body through the shit weather."But Selphie 's hurt." Asuka tried to walk out as Lulu's firm hand stopped her.

"What do you want me to do then?" Asuka asked meanly as she tilted her robotically perfect face.

"You and Rei are to report with us." Lulu said no more as she turned and walked off leaving a wet trail. Asuka turned and ran off to meet Rei as Gem finally made it through the door dripping wet.

"Follow me." Yuna whispered lightly as she monitored Gem's heavy breathing, and trembling legs settlement life made girls like this to be as fragile as glass and yet..."Listen up!" A voice boomed over the room as the small talk silenced.

"Burn's group was carrying most of the stuff so we get shorted on that end so keep what ever you got." Ice dished out as she looked into all of the girls eye's, too stressed, and too fucking tried to think. 

"R&R that's a order, Dismissed, Lulu I'd like a word." Ice asked evenly as the others walked out.

"Let's go see if Yuna's started with are new friend." Paine grinned as she side slipped around yuffie and Tifa and headed down the hall. 

Rei parked the truck as she closed her eye's and leaned back. Her neck cord's popped free from the head rest, and retracting into her head as she reached between her legs and pulled the cord from her control-unit-network-terminal or CUNT. 

"Rei." A heartily voice whispered as a hand slid up her leg and plugged something in her CUNT. Rei flinched as someone or something was about to enter her interface. Rei's self image appeared in her mind as she looked around. Sudden a gold door flashed up in front of her, then a light knock. Rei gritted her teeth at the door knob as she wait to unload her full defense system to smash or crash whatever came through the door. 

"Rei?" The voice asked as the door opened. Rei exhausted her breath as Asuka stood looking at her from the other side of the door, confused.

"Don't scare me like that Asuka, I just got home," Rei groaned as she watched the grinning girl moved closer. 

"Scared someone might hack your little CUNT Rei-Rei?" Asuka laughed as she wrapped around Rei from behind.

"Yes, I don't want to be some puppet on a string." Rei pleaded as she watched Asuka face darken.

"We are puppet's Rei." Asuka whispered lethally as her image disappeared from Rei's mind. Rei's eye's flashed opened as Asuka looked in from the open truck window.

"Come on we got to report." Asuka remembered as she rolled her eyes away to the door and headed out.

To be continued... 


	2. Checkup

In the Med-Lab.

"Just lay her there." Yuna smiled lovingly as she pointed to the bed across the room. Gem complied willinglyas she set Sephie's body on the bed. and looked around the room. The walls, ceiling and floor were as white as Yuna's outfit. Gem evenhad to cover her eyes abit from the light reflecting so badly.

"Follow me." Yuna motionedGem to come to another door as she watched the curious girl.Thered headmoved through the door oppsite the roomas Yuna closed it behind them. The room, was white as the last one exceptfora large mirror. Yuna prepped the examing table and snapped on a pair of rubber gloves.

"What are you going to do to me?" Gem asked nervously as she looked into the mirror.

"We need to clean you up and make sure your healthy, now please get undressed." Yuna mentioned offhandedly as she hid a smile at the mirror behind Gem's back. Paine, Tifa and Yuffie smiled back on the other side of the one way mirror as they waited for the show to start.

"I love the way Yuna handles newbies." Paine licked her lips as she drank her beer.

"So... any bets? Paine?Yuna gets the first taste 20 bucks." Tifa motioned to the grey haired girl as she kicked her feet up, keeping her eye's on the two girls in front.

"Yeah, I bet she nails the slut, like she got Yuffie, the old "Let me help you" kiss." Paine couldn't help but get in on the action as she grabbed Yuffie's tit's from behind.

"Eat me." Yuffie moaned lowly as she dragged her cigarette. Gem slowly pulled down her muddypants along with her panties as she froze at her shirt. Yuna confined her grin as she moved closer. The other girls stared as they made out the outline of Gem's tight cunt lips just under the shirt.

"Let me help you." Yuna whispered sweetly as she laid her hands on the hem of Gem's shirt and leaned in.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Gem snapped her eyes burned into Yuna's faceas she stepped back out of Yuna's reach.

"Yuna's done, she never forces." Tifa sighed happily as Paine's face twisted viciously to losing more money.

"I'm sorry, take your time." Yuna backed away as Gem turned to face the mirror, sadness and shame filled her eye's as she stared at herself and others then lifted her shirt. Yuna's eye's turned over then down to the floor ashamed.

"What's wrong with her?" Paine pointed as Yuna turned and walked to the exam table. Gem looked back at herself sighed and turned around...

"Jesus christ!" Paine freaked as she seen what Yuna had. Gem's back was scared deeply, a animal or monster had ripped the flesh open around her back leaving a strange tribal-like symbol. Yuffie choked on her smoke as she looked away too. Tifa stood up and laid a hand Yuffie's shoulder.

"Come on, let's leave." Tifa cooed softlyas she lifted Yuffie up thatwas fightingback tears.

"Ahhhh fuck!" Paine yelled harshly.

"No money, No show. Nothing!" Paine jumped up and kicked over the Tifa's chair. Paine slammed the door behind her as Yuna looked up sharply at the mirror. Gem's legs started to kick over the edge of the table as she watched Yuna's strange reaction to something unseen.

"Are you ready?" Yuna forced a smile as she looked over Gem's sweet face, remembering her back.

"Yes." Gem smiled back happily as she started to flirt her eye's. Yuna stood in front of Gem as she examed Gem's tight body, pulse, eyes, ears the works.

"Open." Yuna asked as she lifted a little wooden plank tothe red head'smouth. Gem obeyed as Yuna laid the plank on the girls wet tongue and looked in.

"Everything look's good, just one more thing... spread your legs." Yuna asked tentatively as she placed her hands on Gem's upper thighs. A glazed jewel look replaced Gem's dark one from early as she blushed and widen her gap. Yuna inserted two finger into Gem's surprisingly wet hole as she watched Gem close her eye's. Gemhad never had someone else touch her before and she couldn't evenremember the last time she had touched herself either

"Cough." Yuna asked as she felt Gem began to squirm on her gloved fingers. Gem moaned a fake cough as she started torock her hip's slowly. Yuna held fast as she kept her fingers in Gem's murmuring slit.

"Please cough." Yuna asked again as she felt Gem pick up the pace. Gem suddenly wrapped her arms around Yuna and pulled her closer. Yuna's fingers slid themselfs deeper into Gem's soaking pussy as she watched Gem's face contort with pleasure. Gem's final thrust sent her orgasm spiraling out of control as she surrendered herself into Yuna's arm's and shuddered. Yuna held the girl breathlessly as she was totally off guard.

_"They never get the best of me I always got them in the first strike."_

Yuna thought to herself as Gem hopped off her fingers and laid back breathing heavily.

"Do I have to do it again?" Gem snickered as she touched her dripping slit and looked up. Yuna shook her head as controlled herself from kissing and fucking the shit out of the sly red head.

"They'll call for you." Yuna assured lightly, heading to the door as lifted her fingers to her mouth.

Elsewhere

"I think she'll fit in just fine Lulu." Ivana Iceheart smirked as the live video of the exam room played for both woman. 

"It's been awhile, I didn't think_she'd_ actuallybe alive afterall time." Lulu watched appreciably with Ice as her thoughts trailed off, another face, another number, another grave.

"Gem report to the hole." A voice over the P.A. announced asGem stared at the speaker and finished gettingdressed. 

_"What's the hole?"_

The red head walked down the hall as loud rock music caught her ear. She followed the sound as it came from a black door with hole written in red over the doorway. Gem stopped at the door sighed and walked in. The music hit her like a bag of bricks as she spotted Paine sitting on her bed cleaning her gun, naked. She looked around as the rest of the girl's were naked too. Quiz sat on her bed playing on her computer as Sephie and Yuffie chased each other around the room. Tifa looked up from her bed at Gem as she turned down the music. The other's eye's allfixed to Gem as thegreen-eyed girl stood in the middle of the room, taking in all the glares.

"We been waiting for you." Tifa smiled passionately as the other girls got to there feet and closed in on Gem.

"Are you going to rape me?" Gem asked dolefully as she looked at all the grinning girls.

"If that's what you want?" Paine smirked as she made a grabbing motion with her hands.

"Paine, we were waiting for you to take a shower with us." Tifa laughed as Yuffie and Sephie giggled beside her. The door swung open as Lulu and Yuna stood naked in the doorway.

"All right you slut's let's get a fuckin move on, them cunt's ain't going to clean themselves!" Lulu ordered as she stormed in and grabbed Paine and Yuffie and dragged them off.

"But she said we could rape her." Yuffie groaned as she dragged her feet.

"I'll fucking rape you." Lulu assured belatedly as she pushed her tongue into Yuffie's ear.

"Lulu." Yuffie sang playfully as Selphie jumped on Lulu's back andwas followed closely by Quiz, Yuna and Tifa. Gem watched in disbelieve as the girls all walked, talked, and laughed with one other without a care in world, naked.

"Hurry up rookie or catch a cold one." Lulu yelled back, grappling Paine's head under her arm as the girls disappeared into the shower room. Gem quickly as shestripped down and darted after the others.

To be continued...


	3. Red's intake

"Well, I guess I should introduce everyone." Ivana mentioned sternly as she looked to Gem then to the others.

"We are Angel Devils,Yuffie and Selphie are Red Angel's, Tifa and Paine are Black Angel's, Yuna, Quistis are Silver, Rei, Asuka are Blue, and Me and Lulu are Gold." Ivana ran down the list as she came back to Gem.

"What I'm I?" Gem asked as she looked at the others.

"Your nothing." Ivana grinned vaguely as the others chuckled and giggled.

"Angel's need two wings to fly and you're a wing short, you'll be trained until we find another wing or someone dies." Ivana's words ripped the fun out of picking on Gem as the others knewthey could count on the later option, finding otherpeople was rare enough.

"I'm pairing you with Yuffie and Selphie fornow, so play nice." Both girl's sneered evil smiles as they eye-fucked Gem.

"That is all, Lulu put them to work." Ivana ordered sternly as she turned around and headed out of the briefing room.

"You heard the lady, training room, two minutes, now MOVE!" Lulu rounded up the other girls by kicking, slapping, and pushing them out the door. Within 2 minutes all the Angels reported to the training room in tight bodysuit matching there Angel colors. Lulu stormed in as the others stood at attention.

"No female problems? Good, the rest of you start training... Tifa, Paine, Gem." Lulu ordered as her eye's fell on Gem.

"Yes...?" Gemwhispered feebly as Lulu stared down at her.

"Intake." Lulu reported as she looked to Paine and Tifa.

"Intake?" Gemwondered as Paine and Tifa flanked the young red head.

"On the fucking floor bitch!" Lulu yelled sternly as she grabbed Gem's hair and slammed her to the floor. The other's walked off as Lulu, Tifa and Paine looked down on her.

"Get up." Tifa whispered quietly as she stood next to the other's. Gem groaned harshly as she got her kneesunder her.

"Now!" Lulu ordered again as she grabbed Gem hair and lifted her to her feet. Gem staggered to her feetas she looked back up at Lulu's cruel face.

"Now, RUN!" Lulu yelled viciously as she started to run.Lulu pushed Gem as TifaandPaine followed. The four moved swiftly as Gem regained her footing and started to pump her legs. Lulu lead the pack as Tifa and Paine trailed the red head.

"It's been awhile." Tifa asked Paine as they footed it behind Gem.

"Yuffie was awhile back." Paine laughed comically as she watched Lulu march ahead.

"Shut your holes." Lulu barked back as both girls smiled and continued running. 

The brutal intake training continued for4 hour,every muscle ached in Gem's body, her arms and legs trembled involuntarily, her breathing felt like fire with each breath, and every inch of her slim body was covered in sweat and dirt. Lulu and the others were sweating and breathing hard but nowhereas bad as Gem.

"Good, you're all done, hit the showers!" Ordered Lulu as she headed inside.

"Thank you..." Gem smiled thankfully, straighting herbody and then fell backwards.

"Steady girl." Tifa grinned as Paine and her caught Gem and then carried her unconscious body inside. Back into "The Hole"  
the other all gathered around and chatted over Gem.

"Is she dead?" Selphie asked as she pulled Gem's drenched panties off and tossed them to Yuffie, who breathed them in deeply.

"Almost."Yuna assuredlightlyasTifa pulled Gem's sports bra off. Yuna sat next to the naked red head and stuck her with an I.V.

"She's just dehydrated." Yuna smiled smoothly as she stood and turned to Paine.

"She's got spunk, I'll give her that." Paine sneered evilly as she glared at the naked girl.

"Is that bath ready Yuffie?" Tifa asked as she stroked Gem's cute face.

"Jus' waiting on you guys." Giggled Yuffie as she stared at the red head's pink little love box.

"W-where I'm I?" Gem moaned groggily as her eyes flickered open. Gem felt hands moving over her whole body as the hot water soaked every pour of her skin. It felt good, too good. Her muscles were still sore but the fingers and handsfelt great, massaging and rubbing.

"The bathroom." Yuffie's sweet voice sounded as it seem to be caressing her chest.

""You passed out." Tifa said happily as it washed her hair. Gem closed her eyes.

"I need to..." Gem began to explainas Tifa hushed her.

"Jus' relax and let us take care of you." Gem didn't argue as she blinked slowly and drifted into a deep sleep.

Tp be continued...


	4. Target practice

"You ever fire one of them?" Yuffie chuckled meanly as she sat next to Paine and Tifa cleaning their weapons in the hot afternoon sun.

"For fucks sake Yuffie leave her alone, are you ready Gem?" Selphie spat back ferociously as she helped Gem lift the gun she was given.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Gem confirmed as she eyed the target in front of her.

"Good, now jus' squeeze the trigger and hang on." Selphie assured as she backed away from the armed girl. Gem gritted her teeth as she pulled the trigger. The red head shut her eyes at the last second as the gun went off with a loud bang. The gun dropped from Gem's hands as the initial sound and kick scared her.

"Oh this girl is priceless!" Paine yelled nastily, banging her palm on the wooden table as she took a long swig from an unmarked liquor bottle. Gem snarled meanly as she quickly picked up the gun and fired again with the same results.

"Take your time, don't rush it." Selphie whispered melodiously as she picked up the gun and fired three rounds with one hand in perfect succession at the paper target.

"Maybe we should give her a water gun so we don't have to waste the bullets." Yuffie laughed as she took a drink from the bottle and lit a cigarette. Gem felt a sudden rush of hate flood over her as the others continued to mock her. It had been not stop since they took her in. Everyday Yuffie and Paine took turns laughing and teasing her and it was getting old.

"You're not cut out to be a mercenary, we should have slaved you off for bullets and food." Paine announced vivaciously as she spit on the ground.

"Take it easy on her she's still adjusting, it takes a little time." Tifa spoke up as she took her turn on the bottle.

"Don't encourage her Tifa or she might prove us wrong and grow a backbone." Yuffie mocked daringly as she leaned back on the picnic table and adjusted her sunglasses. The gun started to tremble in Gem's hand as she looked over at the girls at the table, wanting to put a bullet in both Yuffie and Paine's heads.

"The only thing I see her being any good at is wrapping that pretty little mouth around my juicy tight cunt." Paine sneered wickedly as she brought the bottle to her lips. In a blink of an eye Gem pointed the gun at Paine and fired. The bottle shattered in Paine's hand as glass shards and alcohol splattered over both of the malicious girls.

"You fuckin' bitch!" Paine yelled as she jumped to her feet completely pissed off and covered in liquor with Yuffie right behind her in the same state. Gem tucked the gun into her belt and shifted her hips as Paine stormed forward and came face to face with the red haired girl. Paine's eyes tried to burn Gem where she stood as the tension grew.

"Come on Paine she didn't mean it." Selphie said lightly as she tried to calm Paine down.

"Shut up Selphie! I should break every bone in this red headed cunt's face." Paine suggested brutally as Gem swiftly licked the metal-eyed girl's liquor stained face.

"I hope you taste this good everywhere else." Gem leered as her comment provoked a smirk across Yuffie's face.

"Believe me she does. " A set of arms wrapped around Paine's neck from behind as a pair of lips tasted her neck.

"You're such a tease Tifa." Paine finally smiled as she backed away from Gem and licked her lips. The girls all relaxed as they sat back at the table and had a drink.

TBC...


	5. Gaming&Training

"Come on! Fucking duck, duck BITCH!!!" Paine yelled at her character as she pounded buttons wildly on a controller that plugged into the side of her mechanical eyes. The flashing colors of the fighting game enraged her more as Asuka sat on Paine's bed calm and naked, with only her eyes twitching. The red head didn't have a controller as the other end of Paine's controller plugged right into her CUNT (control-unit-network-terminal) basically making herself her own gaming terminal. Paine hated to lose at anything or to anyone, especially Asuka or Rei and right now Asuka's fighter was ripping Paine's a new asshole.

"FUCK!!!" Screamed Paine as Asuka finished Paine off with a sweet special move, killing her. Paine yanked the plug from the side of eye and threw down her controller, angry as hell.

"Game over, would you like to play again?" Asuka asked blandly as she remained still.

"No I don't, and get the fuck off my bed!" Paine was completely pissed now as she grabbed Asuka and jerked her off her bed. Asuka's body responded instantly as her feet touched the ground swiftly. Asuka unplugged herself as she returned to normal mode.

"You don't have to be rude about it." Asuka snapped harshly as she picked up the thrown controller.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, you tin-can with tits." Paine pointed threateningly at the naked robotic girl.

"Don't be a sore loser Paine, it's just a game." Quistis moaned lightly as she looked up from the chessboard on her laptop.

"No one's fucking talking to you Quistis; jus' mind your own goddamn business bitch." Paine barked meanly as she kicked Asuka's red leather jumpsuit across the room.

"Rook to 3B, Checkmate." Rei reported lightly as her CUNT was plugged into Quistis's laptop.

"Cheeky little bitch." The long-haired blonde smirked as she looked back to her screen to see her king fall.

"Fuck you, fuck her, FUCK THE LOT OF YOU!!!" Paine pointed around the room as she stormed out of "the hole" and slammed the door.

"Someone's rag-raging." Selphie chuckled as she rolled over on her bed and smiled at Yuffie doing one handed push-up's on the floor.

"She takes being a cunt to a whole new level." Yuffie replied cheerfully as sweat dripped from her fore-head.

"Hey, where's Tifa and Gem?" Selphie looked over to Quistis.

"I don't know, maybe getting hot and heavy somewhere." Quistis shrugged as she clicked play again on her laptop.

"Wouldn't surprise me, Tifa's gone totally lezzy for little Red..." Yuffie teased as she finished her last push-up and got up.

"You too Selphie, you're too soft on her as well." Yuffie smirked as she grabbed a towel and sat down next to the short, brown-haired girl.

"Ohhhh, come on Yuffie, you know I'm only lezzy for you." Selphie fired back as she grappled Yuffie down and kissed her. Elsewhere in the mansion two girls stood facing each other.

"Ok, one more time." Tifa said treacherously, looking at her young opponent as she brought her fists up. The "Angel" girls had to keep themselves sharp, and training in different parts of the mansion helped pass the time and fight off boredom between missions, but it was becoming short-lived for one.

"But Tifa, I've tried like 20 times now, I'm not going to hit you." Gem moaned feebly, tightening her fists as she spat blood on the matted floor. Gem and Tifa had been training for what seem like hours and Gem was tired and exhausted. Her task was an easy one; just hit Tifa once. The young girl had tried again and again and ended up beaten and bruised.

Tifa had evaded her every attack, countered with her own, and had landed every hit. Red's left eye was black and lower lip was split, she didn't even know this girl that well, but she was the only one who was nice to her. Sparring was hard for Gem coming from a settlement and as hard as she tried she just couldn't land a single blow, but she wouldn't give up that easily, her pride wouldn't let her.

_"Save face before failure."_

"Come on Gem! Use your emotions! Lash out at me, hurt me!" Tifa command sternly as she tightened her gloved fists.

"I can't, I jus' can't!" Gem yelled back as she squeezed her fists with whitening knuckles.

_"Jus' once."_

Gem felt a strange rage flow thought her suddenly as she lurched at Tifa swinging her fists in a one, two combo followed by a flying roundhouse. Tifa's smirk quickly disappeared as she ducked the attack and twisted herself out of the way of the flying leg. The red head's striking foot landed off-balance as Tifa sweep-kicked Gem's planted foot, knocking the short girl on her ass.

Tifa launched herself into the air as she cocked her fist for a finishing blow. Gem saw the evident attack as she rolled out of the way as Tifa's fist smashed into the floor. ''Is she getting faster?'' Gem quickly flipped up and launched herself again, hoping to catch Tifa's blind side, but Tifa caught the strike out of the corner of her eye as she back-flipped in time, Gem just grazing her hair.

_"That was close."_

Goosebumps grew up Tifa's neck as she landed and brought her fists up again. Gem was on her feet panting as she caught her second wind.

_"This is my chance." __  
_  
Gem roared forward, gritting her teeth as Tifa waited to counter anything thrown at her. Gem moved in close as Tifa prepped to strike. In a flash Gem planted her right hand to the ground and spun a hooked kick under Tifa's left arm.

_"Damn it, she's got me."_

Tifa froze as she knew she was' in going to be able to dodge the attack. Gem kicked the middle of Tifa's back, but Tifa cart-wheeled out of the way as she tried twisting her body out of the way of the following attacks. Gem's fist struck her left thigh, slowing her twist as the red head's foot hit Tifa's right collarbone. Tifa felt her HP rock as the pain rocketed through shoulder and leg; she prepared for a hard landing.

_"Got her…" __  
_  
Gem groaned wearisomely as she dropped to her knees completely spent. Tifa planted her left hand to keep her balance as her wounded leg buckled under the tight acrobatic landing. Breathing hard and sweating like mad the two stared intently at each with more determination then needed for a simple sparring exercise.

"We're finished." Tifa broke the silence as she got to her feet, rubbing her painful collarbone.

_"At lease she didn't hold back this time."__  
_  
Tifa smiled kindly as she walked over to help the weary girl up. Gem looked up at Tifa as the brown, eyed and haired girl offered an open hand.

"Let's go see Yuna for your cuts, then get something to eat." Tifa smiled warmly, Gem answered with a long relieved sigh as she took the girl's hand and pulled herself up. Gem got to her feet as Tifa put her arm over the shaky girl's shoulder and headed for the door. The two stepped in the hall and made their way to the lift.

"That last attack was a good one you got me with, you should be holding me up." Tifa commented brightly as her leg throbbed agonizingly. Gem giggled, dragging her feet across the floor, she was too tired to carry herself properly. Tifa's bright smile darkened as she heard heavy boots coming from the other direction, she knew who it was and _she_ was mad...

_"…Paine." __  
_  
Tifa knew the gray-haired girl was angry about something and she was heading right for them. It's not that Tifa didn't like Paine, she was a determined warrior and an excellent shooter, but personalities did clash with other members of the group. Each girl had their own specialized abilities. Yuna and Quistis were support with Rei and Asuka; Yuffie, Selphie, and now Gem were light melee and Paine and herself were heavy melee and being the two strongest of the group, it made it difficult who'd lead in battle or just being the badass of the group which Paine always strived for. Although true leadership was'in their job, Lulu and Ivana called the shots and the rest just did what they were told herself included.

Aggravated, she had lost to Asuka in a video game and her period was'in helping either Paine found it hard to control her short temper, making her easy to anger. She wanted to break something; she wanted hurt someone it was just her way to relieve herself. Paine came around the corner as her bio-mech eyes focused sharply on…

_"…Tifa."_

Tifa and Paine's eyes locked as they moved closer to each other. It should have been no problem, the hall was big enough, Tifa and Gem walked on right side and Paine on the left, but at the last second Paine shifted slightly to the right and bumped into Tifa's shoulder. You could hear a pin drop as the two girls paused side by side. Gem looked up strangely as both girls sneering.

"Why don't you watch where you're going Paine?" Bitterness soaked Tifa's words, as she knew Paine had run into her on purpose.

"Why don't you stay the fuck outta my way?" Paine snapped back as she looked to the brown haired girl with the corner of her eye.

Then it happened, and it was quick. Gem hit the wall with brutal force and slid to the floor, groaning as Paine caught Tifa's elbow in her hand and Tifa gripped Paine's hand on the hilt of her knife. The two strained to finish their moves, as they knew they were equally strength.

"There's easier ways to challenge me, then being childish Paine!" Tifa roared viciously as she stared at the mecha-eyed girl with dark intent.

"Well, when you get tired of beating up little girls…" Paine's sight drifted to Gem moaning painfully on the floor, then back to Tifa.

"…You can challenge a real woman Tifa." Paine smirked spitefully as she tightened her grip on Tifa's elbow. Seconds passed, knowing the pointlessness of their struggle, they release each other at the same time.

"You better watch yourself Tifa; because next I might jus' carve up that pretty fuckin' face of yours." Paine threatened murderously as she made a cutting gesture with her finger down her cheek.

"Same to you, I jus' wonder how cute the others will find you with a pair of broken eyes and missing teeth." Tifa stung back as she cracked her knuckles and neck. Both knew the other was very capable of fulfilling their threat as they decided to leave it at that.

"Until next time." Paine continued in her own direction as Tifa turned to Gem lying on the floor.

"Come on Red; let's get you taken care of." Tifa whispered caringly as she picked the injured girl up and cradled her in her strong arms.

"Thank you… Tifa." Moaned Gem as she snuggled her face into Tifa's large chest and closed her eyes. The caring smile returned to Tifa's face as she looked down at the young girl doze off into a well-deserved rest.

TBC...


	6. Always bet on red

"Gem this will be your first mission." Gem stood at full attention as Ivana explained in a careless voice across her jet black desk with Lulu standing next to her, frowning like always.

_"Finally."_

Gem had been training with the other girl's known as Angel-Devils for three months now. She could fire a weapon without blinking now and even out drink a few of the other girls on a good night. But she hadn't left the compound since she got here, and now she just wanted to show her stuff.

"It's jus' a supply run with Angels Red and Black with Asuka for support to Con's corner..." Ivana announced as Gem let a smile creep up her face.

"...And don't get yourself killed, I'd hate to have wasted all that time and effort on you, plus I think the other girls are starting to like you, Dismissed." Ice ordered sternly as she turned away from Gem. Lulu smirked slyly as she looked the toughen girl over and nodded. Gem nodded back as she turned and headed for the door with a hurried pace.

Outside the door the four others girls sat and stood waiting for Gem or "Red" they now called her to come out.

"I bet Ice told her to take a fuckin' hike." Paine laughed coldly as she lit a ciggrette.

"No, she's good as gold." Tifa smiled sharply as Yuffie and Selphie played paper, rock, sissors.

"She'll be crying like a little bitch like last time and the time before, I don't even know why she even asks to go with us." Yuffie laughed darkly as she threw sissors.

"If you didn't rub it in everytime _we_got a mission, I don't think it'd be that big a deal for her." Selphie backed Red and threw rock as Tifa nodded in agreement.

"You two are so fuckin' lezzy for Red it makes Quiz look straight." Paine huffed as she blew rings of smoke into the air.

"So it's a bet you want bright eyes?" Tifa changed back the subject as she knew she had Paine's complete attention.

"Hahaha, your so fucking funny bitch." Paine's eyes flashed different colors as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's the bet?" Yuffie sneered as she pulled her knife from her boot and twisted it in her hand. The brown-haired woman smiled to Selphie and Yuffie as Paine knew something was on Tifa's dirty mind.

"If she can't go, I have to eat your pussy right here, right now..." Tifa suggested in a manner-of-fact voice as she looked at her nails.

"Wow, I haven't shower in a couple days, now that I think about it." The grey-haired girl grabbed her crotch and squeezed.

"Ewwww, that's sick!" Selphie made a gross face as Paine grinned evily.

"...But if win you have to eat Red's cunt here and now, no excuses." Tifa smiled sharply as she always looked like she knew something that the other's didn't.

"To cum or a couple licks?" Paine wanted to get the record straight as betting and gambling was her greatest weakness.

"We'll use Selphie and Yuffie's age, or would you like to go higher?" Tifa rolled her eyes carelessly.

"18 licks huh?" Paine tapped her chin as she looked over the grinning girl.

"Let's make it a even 20." Paine sneered rudely as she was sure about getting her cunt cleaned.

"Ok, bet!" Tifa put her hand out as Paine took it in a hurry.

"No excuses now Paine." Tifa kept smiling as the door cracked open behind them. Gem walked out with a sober frown, looking at the floor as Paine laughed out loud. The others felt a little bad for Gem getting turned down again as Tifa was dumbfounded.

"Told ya'! Now get down and worship my holy gap with your tongue slut." Paine unbuckled her pants as Gem looked up and smiled.

"I can go!" Gem yelled proudly as Yuffie and Selphie smiled and hugged her. Paine's face dropped instantly as Tifa winked at her.

"No excuses... right Paine?" Tifa teased as she turned to Red.

"Come here Gem." Grinned the brown-eyed girl at the completely over-joyed red head.

"Yes Tifa?" Gem turned to the full-chested woman as Yuffie and Selphie giggled behind her.

"Paine lost a little bet with me, so I going to need you to drop your panties for a minute." This request brought a unsure look to Red's face as her cheeks flushed the same color.

"But, I..." Gem started to protest as Yuffie and Selphie grabbed her arms and steadied her.

"Don't worry she's not going to hurt you, this is only going to take a second." At Tifa's words Paine walked up and got to her knees infront of Gem.

"Please don't, I'm..." Gem continued to whine as Yuffie cupped her mouth tightly.

"Jus' shut up and enjoy this..." Yuffie whispered into the restrained girl's ear as she tasted it. ''...I know I I'm.''

"Come on Paine." Tifa egged on as Paine mustered up the dirtiest look she could make and fired it at the brown-haired girl. Gem kicked her legs up as Paine was quickly losing her cool.

"Ohhh for fuck's sake Gem stop..." Paine gripped the red head pants tightly and yanked them down.

"WHAT?" Paine was surprised to find a tampoon string hanging from between the cute girl's legs as Red looked away totally embrassed.

"She's ragging! No way Tifa!" It was Paine's turn to whine as she looked up at Tifa and the others.

"A bet's a bet Paine, now get down there and give me 20." Tifa chuckled as the others joined her, only Gem and Paine was'in finding anything funny about the situation.

"No excuses, get licking." Selphie chimed in as Paine tighten her face in anger and stuck out her tougne and put it into Gem's bloody slit.

"I _bet_that taste terrible." Yuffie sneered as she held Gem in place. The warm blood trickled out of Gem and into Paine's mouth as she beared it and began licking faster to get it over with.

"18-19-20 all done." Tifa counted off as Paine finished, leaned back and wiped the blood from her lips.

"I really fucking hate you right now Tifa." Paine got up as she couldn't get the copper taste of blood out of her mouth by spitting.

"At lease it was fresh." Tifa grinned as Yuffie and Selphie let Gem go. Gem quickly pulled her pant's up as the redness still filled her cheeks.

"That was so embrassing." Gem moaned as she still felt the wetness between her legs.

"At lease you didn't have to lick anything." Yuffie teased as she playfully punched Gem in the arm. All a sudden the door opened behind them as Lulu looked out.

"What the hell are all you doing out here still? Move your asses!" Lulu ordered ruthlessly as she pointed threatingly at the group of girls.

"Sorry Lulu, Paine was jus' making good on a bet we had." Tifa smiled as the others replied with mixed emotions.

"Fuck you Tifa!" Snapped Paine as she spit on the ground again.

"Want to bet on that?" Tifa fired back as Lulu stepped out and pulled out her gun.

"I said MOVE!" Lulu locked and loaded as the girls all took running down the hall laughing except Paine.

To be continued...


	7. Road trip

The "Black Rose" rumbled down a highway of the waste with Asuka at the wheel. In the back Gem, Tifa, Yuffie and Selphie chatted as Paine huffed to herself in the corner. She was still pissed about the bet, but more so at the taste of blood still in her mouth.

_"Fucking bitch Tifa tricked me, the cunt!"_

Paine wallowed in her own misery as the others laughed and joked about when Gem first showed up.

"Oh Jesus, the best part was when you asked us if we were going to rape you? I almost pissed myself!" Yuffie grinned wildly as Gem blushed.

"I'm glad Ice kept you Red, you really liven things up around here." Smirked Tifa as she looked back at Paine who flipped her off. Gem smiled lightly as she looked out one of the slotted windows of the truck and frowned.

"What is it Gem?" Tifa asked as she leaned over to see what she was looking at.

"Them." She pointed out at three figures dragging themselves lazily through the empty wasteland.

"Mutants or crazies you really can't tell with the mirage." Tifa sighed as she sat back down. Gem didn't care; she just wanted whatever it was dead. Since joining the Angels she would sometime have terrible nightmares of what happened the night she was rescued and her life before that.

Her life played like a bloody slide show in her dreams as she could do nothing but watch the only ones who ever cared about her slaughtered and ripped apart. It just never seem to stop, her mother and father were killed when she was ten by a gang of thieves, alone she traveled from communes and outposts barely surviving on a little water and scraps of food she could find.

One day she was attacked by a mutant outside of one of the posts, she managed to escape but was deeply scarred and as good as dead, she awoke later in a small shack to find her wounds cleaned and bandage.

Without knowing who or why she somehow healed and carried on living. At this point she just didn't care anymore she'd rather be dead then live in this hell hole alone. That was, until she met her….

_"Destra..."_

Gem moaned unconscientiously as she closed her eyes and drifted back in time. She had tried to pick-pocket the woman while she had her back turned, looking at some goods in some godforsaken outpost she couldn't remember.

"Hey you little shit!" The woman quickly snatched the young girl up by her arm.

"Let go of me you old cunt!" Gem yelled viciously, squirming to get free as the woman stood as stone. Gem fought tooth and nail as the woman forced her to look her in her dark, cold, eyes. Gem froze in place as she took in the woman; she was tall and strongly built, with an imposing stants. Her short white hair and… eyes blackened to make even the wildest of animal coward in fear.

"If you let go of what doesn't belong to you, maybe I will…." The white-haired woman sneered as she tightened her grip on the young girl's wrist. Gem screamed in pain, trashing now as she dropped to her knees and let go of Destra's money purse.

"You fucking whore, fucking bitch!" The short, red haired girl ranted rowdily as she gripped her injured wrist.

"You kiss your mother with that filthy mouth of yours girl?" The woman smirked with glee, looking down at the poor girl, rubbing her wrist.

"She's dead!" Gem screamed violently as she looked up at Destra with tears in her eyes. Destra's smirk worked its way upside down at the idea of this girl's dead mother warranted no joke, but she knew better….

It was common to see orphaned children running the streets in the waste. It was more often to see their corpses with no one to feed them or take care of them; their lives were normally… short lived.

"What's your name?" Destra asked with order in her tone as Gem just stared into the woman's dark eyes, her sight never faulting in the slightest.

"Your name, girl…." Destra extended her hand to the red head.

"Gem…." The dirty, little red-eyed answered and took the woman's hand.

"Well Gem, let's get you something to eat, you're going to need all your strength if you're going to serve me." Destra smiled, turning and headed down the street. Confused but curious Gem swiftly joined Destra at her side and continued down the street. Everything from that point was hazy until she landed in some settlement which was attacked not to long after she had arrived.

"Hey Red, wake up." Yuffie poked Gem in the face as the red head shook awake, blinking wildly.

"You ok?" Tifa asked as she leaned in with Selphie. Gem quickly realized she had a tear running down the side of her face and wiped it away.

"It's nothing." Gem nudged Yuffie back as Paine got to her feet with a grunt in the back.

"Leave the fucking cry-baby alone!" Paine walked to the front of the truck and kicked a sideboard.

"Hey! You mechanic piece of shit! Step on it, I'm fucking going crazy back here!" Paine banged her head against the wall as Tifa sighed and got up too.

"Your just cranky Paine, here let me help you relax." Tifa pressed her body tightly against Paine's as a tiny gasp spat from the grey-haired girl's lips. Tifa's hands work swiftly across Paine's chest and stomach as the metal-eyed girl moaned.

"But honey what about the kids?" Paine whispered hotly as she glared back at Gem and the others.

"You know how much Yuffie and Selphie like to watch and… I think Gem might enjoy it too." Tifa sneered as Yuffie and Selphie started to stir with lusty grins. Tifa turned Paine roughly and smashed their lips together in a horny kiss. Their tongues and hands attacked each other's mouths and bodies with a burning passionate.

"Mmmmm, you're not going to make me fight you for it?" Paine chided hotly as Tifa slowly got to her knees, dragging Paine's pants and panties down with her.

"You've gotten fucked on every deal and bet since Gem showed up, and I've capitalized on you left and right, I just figured I'd do something to repay you a little." Tifa nestled her face into Paine's crotch.

"Wow, you pity me that much?" Paine wooed as she slid hands into Tifa's soft hair.

"No, not really I was already feeling a little frisky. I though you hadn't washed _her_ in awhile?" The brown-haired girl giggled into the Paine's surprisingly clean cunt as she brushed the bridge of her nose up and down Paine's dripping gap.

"You'd like that wouldn't you dirty cunt-licker." Laughed Paine as she threw her head back. Tifa only answered her teammate by rooting her tongue deeply into her cunt.

"Mmmmm, Tifa's so cute when she's submissive." Yuffie snuggled closer to Selphie as their hands caressed each other softly with wanting in their eyes. Gem watched the two girls feverishly as Paine started moaning and groaning.

She knew the other girls fooled around all the time but this was a firsthand account for her. She'd been approached by the others mainly Paine and Yuffie, but beside her little encounter with Yuna she had said no every time and for some reason they had given her the option to bunk with them or not and why they just didn't rape her was beyond her.

"Yeah, yeah just! like! THAT!" Paine screamed as she painted Tifa's face with her hot womanhood. The brown haired girl kept her face buried in Paine's crotch, licking up every bit of juice as Paine shuddered.

"You… still got it." Paine slumped forward cradling Tifa's head in her arms.

"You bet." Tifa smirked as she got up and kissed the gray-haired girl deeply.

"Asuka! TOA?" Tifa quickly straighten her posture as Paine still tremble a bit.

"Time of arrival, 69 minutes." Asuka announced from the front as the girls got up and started getting ready.

"Alright you know the drill, gear up and get your game faces on; I don't want any fucking around Yuffie, Selphie that means you and keep an eye on Gem." Tifa ordered as she strapped a blade to her boot.

"Con's corner…, the asshole of the waste." Yuffie laughed brightly as she holstered a sawed-off shotgun over her shoulder.

To be continued...


	8. Con's corner

The semi-truck "Black Rose" came to a halt as the back ramp opened up. The hot sun and sweet desert smell fell on the group of girls as they marched down into the busy streets.

"Welcome to the biggest shit hole in all of the Waste! Con's corner." Paine cracked her neck as the ramp retracted back into the truck. Con's corner was surprisingly big compared to the other outposts Gem had been to before as she watched people and vehicles going back and fore.

_"It's more like a city then an outpost."_

"Wow, I've never been to an outpost this big before." Gem stared in awe as she started to lean on the truck.

"Shit, don't lean on that!" Paine yelled viciously as she pulled Gem roughly by her wrist away from the truck.

"Hey! What's the big fuckin' idea?" Gem snapped rudely as she rubbed her wrist.

"Sorry Gem, but when we leave the trucks Asuka and Rei armed their defense systems." Tifa explained, as she looked the truck over.

"If you would have touched it, you probably have been fried alive." Yuffie smiled meanly as Selphie pushed her softly.

"With what? It looks harmless to me." Gem wondered, as the truck didn't seem any different from before.

"Harmless huh?" Paine suggested harshly as she picked up a piece of scrap metal and tossed it at the truck. The metal sizzled and burned until it dripped like molten lead to the ground.

"Jesus!" Gem jumped away farer from the truck.

"100,000 volts of sweet electric, skin-melting goodness." Yuffie leered, hopping in place as the group stepped on to what looked like a sidewalk.

"Well…, where to first?" Paine looked to Tifa as she could tell Yuffie and the others were starting to get antsy.

"Gem, Yuffie, Selphie are going to come with me to Scud's place for supplies. Paine, check around see if you can find _them_." Tifa ordered swiftly as Yuffie and Selphie moaned and kicked their feet.

"But I want to go with Paine!" Pouted Yuffie as Gem just watched.

"You'll have plenty of time to get drunk and make asses of yourselves later, I promise." Tifa sneered as she gripped Yuffie in a headlock and flicked her in the forehead.

"Fine, fine let me go!" Yuffie struggled playfully as Tifa let her go, sending the young girl to the ground.

"Let's go, and Paine? Don't go into the first bar you see, get drunk and then say you couldn't find _them_, ok?" Tifa's mothering tone aggrieved Paine, as she turned away with a dismissing hand gesture.

"Yeah, yeah god you're the fucking mother I never wanted." Paine grumbled as she disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Come on you three." Tifa headed in the opposite direction as Yuffie and Selphie continued moaning. Gem walked next to Tifa as she asked.

"Who are _they_?" Gem asked quietly as Tifa looked over at her.

"The sand sisters, Jo and Meg." The tall brown haired girl replied knowingly as she moved through people with great ease.

"What do they do?" Gem asked again.

"They go from outpost to outpost gathering information, on other groups and the GOV. They hear and know a lot of stuff." Tifa turned the corner as Yuffie leaned in.

"What's the GOV?" Gem continued her questioning as Tifa sighed longingly.

"It's a long story Gem, just ask Quistis when we get back she'll tell you everything you want to know." Gem felt bad, as she didn't want to irritate Tifa and slowed down between Yuffie and Selphie.

"Don't worry Gem, we'll tell you everything you want to know." Selphie smirked.

"Yeah, they're really not sisters." Yuffie sniggered as Selphie leaned in from the other side.

"What about the GOV?" Gem asked again.

"I told her what to do already, now shut up you two, we're here and don't fuck around in here." Tifa warned Yuffie and Selphie as they smiled back innocently. The four walked in as the storeowner looked up with a smile that quickly turned into a frown.

"Not you lot." Scud's British tone moaned over the girls, as Tifa couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Scud, how's business?" Tifa made her way to the front desk as Yuffie and Selphie dragged Gem to the weapon section.

"Oi, Tifa, will you keep them on a short fuckin' lease please?" Scud's eyes focused sharply on the others as Tifa pulled a list from her back pocket and tossed it on the counter.

"Don't worry, they've been warned." Tifa glanced over then back to Scud.

"Got 'ah funny feelin' like they don't listen very fuckin' well." Scud tightened his face as Yuffie pointed an AK47 rifle at the other two and started making gun-firing sounds.

"Back to the list." Tifa tapped the list back to Scud's attention as the dark haired man picked up the list and adjusted his glasses.

"So who's the red 'ead? Never seen he'r before." Scud walked down the line looking at the list clearly and then to the wall.

"Gem." Tifa said shortly.

"Gem?" Scud froze in place, as he looked back a Tifa with a mixed look of surprise and shock.

"You don't happen to call her "Red" do you?" Scud walked back in front of Tifa, his face paling.

"Yeah, why?" Tifa looked over her shoulder at Gem laughing and playing around with the others.

"I 'ave sumething for 'er, I've been holding on to it for a while now." Scud knelt down behind the counter and lifted up a small briefcase.

"What is it?" Tifa asked.

"I 'ave no fuckin' idea." Scud looked at down at the case.

"Well then who's it from?" Tifa wondered aloud as she looked at the tag on the handle, which said Gem.

"The queen of the waste." Scud swallowed hard.

"No, not…" Tifa gasped as Scud nodded slowly.

_"Destra."_

Tifa looked back to Gem as the red head caught her eye.

"Gem, come here…" Tifa announced softly as the red head moaned.

"But Tifa I didn't…" Gem looked at the dark haired woman.

"NOW!" Tifa yelled, freaking out Scud and the others.

To be continued…


End file.
